1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a plate-like frozen raw hamburger-like matter packaged by a film, wherein the matter is packaged in a state of being formed in a plate-like shape, maintained to be in the state by freezing, and edibly supplied by opening a package bag and by cooking in this plate-like state.
2. Discussion of Background
At present, most of hamburger-like matters supplied for domestic consumption and business consumption are brought into distribution in a chilled or frozen state by packaging after filling and forming constitutional materials into a form.
However, in such a hamburger-like matter, because it is subjected to packaging, for example, filling in and closing a bag after forming using the form, excessive air is apt to intrude into a package in a step of packaging; and deterioration of quality of the hamburger-like matter such as freezer burn, oil burn, run-off of an extract, such as a gravy contained in the hamburger-like matter, is apt to be introduced with time, which deterioration is caused by the air and a space in the package. Therefore, it is not rare that this kind of hamburger-like matter is difficult to be stored for a long term, and there are many cases where one is obliged to add a preservative.
In consideration of separately packing after forming using the form, there is a limit in finishing the hamburger-like matter to be thin. Therefore, in a conventional technique, this kind of the hamburger-like matter is relatively thick, whereby it is not rare that thawing is necessary before heating in a final cooking and that a substantial time is necessary for cooking.
Further, in order to make a weight of and a shape of a product uniform, a special consideration, for example, for filling constitutional materials into the form is necessary.